A fisherman rarely carries one rod and reel to his or her place of fishing. Rather, several rods and reels are carried along with assorted fishing tackle. Carrying multiple rods and reels of varying lengths and diameters is often a difficult task being that each rod tends to go in a different direction.
A solution to this problem is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 3,113,363 to Fyvie. This patent includes disks into which the fishing poles are snapped and held by friction. The disks of this patent need be made to accommodate specific rod diameters. Furthermore, the disks of this patent are not connected to each other and will allow the rods to twist within the disk apertures.
Another solution is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,628 to Burgin et al. This patent also includes disks with apertures for accepting the rods, but each aperture is also sized to the diameter of the rods and there is no provision to secure the rods into the apertures.
Another solution is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,688 to Hall. This patent also has disks with apertures for holding the rods but is intended for carrying rods in their two-piece state and has no provision for strapping the rods securely to the disks.
Another solution is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,348 to Zielinski, et al. This patent has disks with apertures for holding the rods. This patent has retaining straps that encircle the disks to retain the rods, but has no rigid member connecting the disks to each other, thereby allowing the disks to randomly rotate.
Another solution is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,471,103 to Frese, et al. This patent has disks with apertures for holding the rods. This patent has a rigid member connecting the disks to each other but does not have a positive way to retain fishing poles of various sizes to the disks.
What is needed is a carrier for multiple fishing poles that will also organize the rods and prevent them from tangling.